Una Semana
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si solo te quedara una semana con esa persona? Tsunayoshi y Haru lo sabran cuando despues de un atentado la vida de la primavera se reduzca solamente a una semana, muchos sentimientos encontrados pero no desaprovecharían esos dias y demostrian cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo que significan para ellos.
1. prologo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de KatekyoHitmanReborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de AmanoAkira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Una Semana**

 **Prologo**

– Lo siento.

Se apresuró los pasos, acercándose a él mientras sujetaba sus hombros – p-porque estas disculpándote – no quería entender las palabras que fueron pronunciadas minutos antes, no quería que fueran verdaderas, con un poco de desesperación zarandeaba a su acompañante para que le dijera que todo era mentira pero este solamente volteo la mirada con tristeza sin decirle nada.

– Vongola – miro a su lado izquierdo encontrándose con la mirada de uno de sus ingenieros – tranquilízate, lo que Irie trata de decirte es que no hemos podido encontrar ninguna solución – aquella persona rubia al ver tan callado al castaño decidió continuar sabiendo que no sería interrumpido – shamal nos entregó todos los datos sobre los venenos que encontró dentro de ella, todos son de alto riesgo el hecho de que todos fueran suministrados a la misma vez en su cuerpo está haciendo un gran daño dentro de sus organismo. Hemos tratado de encontrar los antídotos pero solo el 70% son conocidos.

– Dices que hay esa cantidad de antídoto entonces eso significaría que podrías salvarla.

– Te equivocas, no es tan sencillo como piensas que son con juntar todos los antídotos tendremos una gran porcentaje de salvarla es imposible, no estas usando la cabeza Vongola.

Apretó los puños al escucharlo era cierto que no estaba pensando con claridad pero como podría hacerlo ante esa situación, como podría ser razonable si la persona que más le importaba estaba por dejarlo, miro a las tres personas que se encontraban junto a él, Irie se encontraba mirando el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos a la vez que se acariciaba el abdomen, lo más probable era que le estuviera dando un dolor en el estómago.

Spanner revisaba a detalle los papeles que contenían los datos de los venenos. Shamal se encontraba en un rincón mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía, podía ver la impotencia que mostraba su mirada.

– Cuanto tiempo nos queda antes de que su organismo colapse – alzo la mirada al escuchar aquella voz, la persona que había permanecido siempre a su lado a pesar de todo.

– Reborn-san – el pelirrojo una vez se hubo calmado fue quien le respondería – calculamos una semana podría ser menos o uso días más pero siendo exactos solo será una semana.

– Cuanto tardaran en encontrar la cura.

– B-bueno no solo debemos crear los antídotos para ese 30% de venenos que no son conocidos, sino que su cuerpo pueda soportar todo eso hallaríamos la cura en unos dos meses.

– ¡Dos meses! ¡Ella no tiene ese tiempo! – el joven castaño se exalto ante sus palabras como era posible que le dijeran aquello sabiendo la gravedad de la situación.

– Tsuna tranquilízate o te tranquilízate yo mismo.

Respiro profundamente tratando de mantenerse calmado pero no podía – ¿ella lo sabe? – les pregunto.

– Si, ella estaba en el momento en que revisamos su sangre no podíamos negarnos a decirle su estado y más si ella nos lo pidió.

No necesito más palabras y se retiró, era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo pero debía ir a verla, paso por varios pasillos mientras las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en ellos se posaban en él, miradas de tristeza.

Se mantuvo calmado, no demostraría que se sentía destrozado por dentro y solo cuando llego a su habitación se detuvo, era ahora cuando no tenía el valor de entrar ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría llorando? Había tantas preguntas inundando su mente que se quedó ahí quieto.

Solo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse salió de aquellos pensamientos.

– ¿Tsuna-san? – escuchar su voz lo dejo paralizado – Haru sabía que Tsuna-san estaría aquí y acertó – le regalo una sonrisa, no lo evito las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo como si quisiera que con eso pudiera evitar que ella lo dejara, sentía sus caricias en su espalda, incluso en esos momentos ella lo calmaba y alejaba sus miedos.

Entraron juntos a la habitación que compartían, sin soltarse las manos, se sentaron en la cama sin que ninguno dijera ninguna palabra – mou~ hay tantas cosas que Haru quería hacer con Tsuna-san – no deseaba escucharla decir aquello como si se estuviera rindiendo.

– No digas más.

– Haru deberá simplificar sus deseos a una semana ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero Tsuna-san?

– ¡NO DIGAS MAS! – Estallo la miro, sus ojos achocolatados se encontraban abiertos por la sorpresa aunque también podía distinguir en ellos una tristeza – a-aún hay tiempo – la vio negar con la cabeza.

– Aun así Haru desea que Tsuna-san pase con ella esta semana – y aun que las lágrimas empezaban a rodear su bello rostro, aun le dedicaba una sonrisa, asintió mientras la abrazaba, ambos lo necesitaban.

Y aunque no lo deseara debía prepararse.

Solo le quedaba una semana junto a su primavera.


	2. Dia 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **# Día 1**

 **Dulces y postres**

– Aquí tienes Tsu-kun.

Miro a su acompañante por unos momentos antes de aceptar la taza que le ofrecía, lo miro por largos momentos sin saber que decir, solo miraba el humo salir de su café lo que significaba que estaba caliente, acaricio la taza mientras ordenaba sus ideas – lo sabes.

– Haru me lo conto – la joven de cabellera naranja se sentó frente suyo, le dio un sorbo a la bebida que tenía – ¿estas molesto con ella?

Ante aquella pregunta dejo de observar la taza entre sus manos para mirarla con duda, a que se estaba refiriendo, porque debería estar molesto, desvió la mirada al sentir la mirada miel sobre él, suspiro antes de contestarle – podría ser – jugo con la taza entre sus manos – lo toma con tanta calma que siento como si no le importara.

– ¿Te parece que no le importa? – lo miro por unos segundos al no verse interrumpida decidió proseguir – yo no lo veo de esa manera Tsu-kun, Haru es quien está sufriendo más con todo lo que está pasando solo que no desea demostrarlo, no desea que sus seres queridos se sientan tristes por eso siempre les regala una sonrisa. Siempre fue así desde que la conocemos, siempre he admirado esa parte de Haru incluso no dudo en decidir aceptar entrar en tu mundo uno lleno de dolor y tragedias – sintió la mirada avellana sobre ella, le dio una pequeña sonrisa – incluso aun a pesar de todo sigo pensando de esa manera, en ese tiempo ella no lo pensó mucho como yo ya que ella deseaba estar a tu lado más que nada, hay veces que me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado tus sentimientos ese día, tal vez Haru no estaría en esta posición y seguiría con nosotros mucho tiempo más pero esos pensamientos serían muy egoísta de mi parte porque a pesar de todo Haru es muy feliz estando aquí contigo con toda la familia.

Se sorprendió de las palabras de su amiga no creía que tenía aquellos sentimientos peor comprendía lo que trataba de decirle – tienes razón, solo estaba pensando en mis sentimientos y no me daba cuenta de cómo se sentía ella verdaderamente. Gracias Kyoko-chan.

Se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a la ventana del despacho miro a los jardines, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como Haru jugaba con I-pin y Lambo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al recordar que ellos aún no sabían de la situación, incluso aun no podía aceptarlo en esos momentos.

Tenía la esperanza de que pudieran encontrar el antídoto antes de que acabara la semana, ahora que Reborn se estaba encargando personalmente de la investigación esperaba que lo lograran. Vio como ella miro en su dirección y le dedico una sonrisa mientras movía su mano en saludo.

– Esa es la sonrisa que debes poner cuando estas con ella – junto a él se encontraba la joven de cabellera anaranjada, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta, estaba seguro que si Reborn se enterara lo castigaría de una manera que no deseaba pensar en esos momentos – Haru es la única que puede sacar esa hermosa sonrisa en ti – agarro su mano mientras lo arrastraba fuera de aquel despacho, caminaban por los pasillos no entendía la actitud de su amiga ¿Qué es lo que estaría pensando?

– Solo una semana Tsu-kun – sintió como apretaba su mano – pasa todo tu tiempo con ella, has todo lo que deseas con ella por esta semana – en el momento en que llegaron al marco de la puerta que conectaba a los jardines se detuvieron.

– Juudaime – detrás de él se encontraban dos de sus guardianes – no se preocupe por los asuntos pendientes que queda, me encargare de ellos así que puede estar con ella.

– No te preocupes Tsuna, Hayato se encargara de todo el papeleo así que ve a divertirte – Yamamoto coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras le decía aquello a la vez que mostraba su habitual sonrisa, pero lo conocía bien y sabía que dentro de esa sonrisa se ocultaba una tristeza.

– Tsk, deja de llamarme por mi nombre y ni pienses que te libraras del papeleo.

– Maa, Maa tranquilo Hayato te ayudare también – una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios al ver a sus amigos pelear como ya era costumbre.

– No debes preocuparte por nada Tsu-kun, los chicos se encargaran de todo así que ve con ella – miro de nuevo a su amiga, a la vez que soltaba su mano y se colocaba detrás suyo sintió como era empujado hacia el exterior.

Miro los jardines de la mansión, era uno de los lugares que más le gustaba, las flores eran bien cuidadas, se podría distinguir muchas variedades y desde el momento en que habían llegado Haru se había encardo de cuidar todo ese lugar.

Camino a pasos lentos, no habían hablado después de su encuentro en su habitación, deseaba aclarar sus pensamientos y saber lo que haría pero solo había desperdiciado horas que hubiera pasado con ella.

– Tsuna-san – despertó cuando vio como una mano se movía frente a su rostro - ¿sucedió alguna cosa? – la miro atentamente, su vestimenta tenia rastro de tierra lo que significaba que está encargándose del cuidado de las flores.

– No ocurre nada.

– ¿Tsuna-san está muy raro este día?

Se puso un poco nervioso ante sus palabras - ¿tú crees? – se rasco la mejilla con uno de sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada, estaba nervioso, no entendí el motivo si ya muchas veces había salido con la castaña pero de cierta manera se sentía nervioso, coloco una mano en sus cabellos mientras los despeinaba, era el momento, se aclaró la garganta y sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban lo que significaba que se encontraba sonrojado – tengo ganas de ir a comer muchos dulces típicos de Italia ¿me acompañarías? – lo había dicho, tal vez era algo tonto ya que estaba más que seguro que Haru ya conocía todas ellas, gracias a sus salidas con Kyoko.

– ¡Por supuesto! Será como una cita, no te preocupes Tsuna-san, Haru te llevara al mejor lugares que conoce – no se esperaba la emoción con que lo había respondido, verla tan radiante por la felicidad, en sus ojos castaños veía el mismo brillo que cuando le pidió que salieran – espera un momento para que Haru pueda cambiarse – y antes de que se marchara sujeto su mano con delicadeza impidiendo que se marchara.

– Así estas bien Haru, sigues siendo hermosa aun con rastros de tierra en tu rostros – se rio un poco al verla sonrojarse hasta las orejas, con la mano libre limpiaba los rastros de tierra de su rostro, sus mejillas eran suaves y su piel era delicada, dejo su mano en su mejilla mientras la miraba, ella se acuno en su mano mientras cerraba los ojos sintiéndose cómodo ante la cercanía, pero no duro mucho cuando ella se separó.

Negó – Reborn-chan le dijo a Haru que debe siempre mostrarse elegante incluso si va a lugares no tan elegantes, y más si es la n-novia del Decimo Vongola – el sonrojo que casi había desaparecido volvió a su mejillas al decir aquello pero no era la única – Haru no tardara mucho así que espera Tsuna-san – no le dejo objetar ya que se fue más rápido antes de que volviera a detenerla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando salieron de la mansión Haru lo primero que hizo fue colocarle unas gafas y una gorra, la escusa era que tenían que pasar desapercibidos y lo mejor era ocultar su peculiar cabellera, no deseaba que fueran a interrumpirlos en su cita, además que con eso evitaron que fueran escoltados por los miembros de Vongola sería muy vergonzoso para ellos.

Haru fue su guía.

Caminaban lado a lado, muchas veces mientras Haru le hablaba de la variedad de postres que pudo probar ya que deseaba prepararlos ella misma y necesitaba saber cómo sabían para poder lograrlo, veía la mano de la joven tenía el impulso de sujetarla pero por algún motivo no se atrevía hacerlo.

Desde su llegada a Italia no había tenido mucho tiempo para salir con los entrenamientos y las clases particulares que le daba Reborn no le dejaba tiempo, además de que tenía que prepararse para tomar el mando de Vongola lo que ocupaba todo su tiempo, hubieron excepciones en los cuales había logrado salir con Haru, en un principio solo eran salidas de amigos y poco a poco sus sentimientos fueron cambiando hasta llevarlos a la relación que tenían en esos momentos.

– ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer para hacerla feliz? ¿Cómo podía tenerla más tiempo a su lado?

Era cierto que desde el momento en que empezaron su relación fue todo tan maravilloso pero con todas las obligaciones que empezaba a tener fue descuidándola un poco, Haru siempre hacia lo posible para más tiempo a su lado incluso si solo eran minutos.

Se arrepentía de aquello.

Quiere hacerla feliz.

Desea estar siempre con ella.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió una calidez provenir desde su mano najo la mira, su mano se encontraba entrelazado con otra más pequeña – si Tsuna-san sigue caminando de esa manera tendrá un accidente.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, vio con detalle el lugar donde se encontraban, al entrar podías ver un escaparate donde presentaban todo tipo de postres que ofrecía el lugar, el solo ver la hermosa presentación que daba cada una, le hacían entrar las ganas de probarlos.

– La signorina Haru es un placer volver a verla – una señora que traía puesto un mandil con el logo de la pastelería se acercó a ellos, mientras saludaba y charlaba con Haru, no le parecía raro que aquella persona fuera tan amable con Haru y la viera con ternura.

Cuando Haru conocía a alguna persona por algún motivo siempre se ganaba su confianza.

Después de una pequeña charla entre ellas, los llevo a una de las mesas justo la que se encontraba cerca de una ventana, la cual tenía vista al parque que se encontraba cerca, movió un poco la silla mientras la invitaba a sentarse, la ayudo antes de tomar su lugar.

Charlaban de una variedad de cosas, muchas sin sentido, se rieron por muchos momentos mientras Haru le contaba las cosas que hacía con los pequeños, de sus peleas con Gokudera, las charlas con Yamamoto, los momentos de silencio que tenía con Hibari, los entrenamientos que tenía con Ryohei y hasta las bromas algo extrañas de Mukuro.

Todo eso mientras comían los postres que habían solicitado, Tsuna se maravilló con los sabores que tenían, todos tan distintos.

No supo hasta que horas estuvieron ahí solo cuando se percató de las iluminaciones que empezaba a tener las calles y ver el firmamento de un color oscuro mientras las estrellas lo iluminaban, sabía que era momento de volver.

– Tsuna-san espera un momento – antes de proponerle marcharse ella se había adelantado y se marchó sin decirle nada, espero por varios minutos se pregunta qué es lo que estaría haciendo veía como las demás personas iban abandonado el establecimiento hasta solo quedar él.

Empezaba a preocuparse, si algo le había pasado o podría ser que una familia enemiga los vio pero su intuición no reacciono en todo el día lo que significaría que no estaban en peligro. Iría a buscarla pero se vio sorprendido al ver un plato frente suyo.

– Haru siente haber tardado – volteo un poco el rostro encontrándose con la joven castaña sonrojada y un poco nerviosa, se veía tan adorable – pero antes de marcharnos Haru desea que pruebes este último postre,

Miro el platillo encontrándose con un pequeño pastel tenía la forma de un volcán, estaba cubierto por una capa fina de color blanco y en el centro había una frutilla la cual tenía un brillo al igual que su hoja alrededor había pequeños círculos formados con chocolate, su presentación era hermosa.

Agarro la cucharilla que se encontraba a un lado y la llevo hacia el postre pero una vez que corto un pedazo de repente dentro del centro empezó a salir un líquido, abrió los ojos en sorpresa era como si aquel postre en forma de volcán hubiera hecho erupción, miro a la joven la cual le sonreía, de seguro era por su rostro de sorpresa se sonrojo por haberse mostrado de esa manera desvió su mirada poniendo atención al pedazo de postre que estaba en su cucharilla, se lo llevo a la boca y se deleitó con los sabores.

Chocolate. Pero a pesar de haber probado en toda la tarde una gran variedad de postres con ese ingrediente, este en especial tenía un sabor único, sentía dentro de él algo cálido que lo rodeaba por completo.

– ¿Te gusto Tsuna-san?

– Todos los dulces y postres que probamos estuvieron deliciosos pero este es el que más me gusto, está muy delicioso Haru.

La vio dar un pequeño salto de alegría – Haru se alegra mucho, tardo tanto en poder preparar especialmente ese postre para Tsuna-san y que fuera el que más le gustara alegra el corazón de Haru.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido por sus palabras para volver a mirar su postre, así que por ese motivo sabia tan distinto a los demás, este había sido preparado especialmente para él, una sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios mientras se levantaba de su sitio y sin importarle de que tal vez la dueña del lugar los viera rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la joven, abrazándola con fuerza.

– Es lo más delicioso que he probado, gracias.

La escucho reír a la vez que le correspondía el abrazo – Haru promete prepararte muchos postres más – comento con alegría.

La apretó un poco más contra él, deseaba que aquello se cumpliera con su promesa y pueda prepararle postres por muchos años más.

Pero habría la posibilidad de que no fuera así.

Solo le quedaban 6 días más.


	3. Dia 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, recitación de frases, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

" _ **Me siento orgulloso de que me hayas elegido a mi"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **# Día 2**

 **Porque la camelia representa lo que siento por ti**

Tsunayoshi había decidido ir a ver a sus amigos para ver cómo les estaba yendo con el odioso papeleo, no imaginaba encontrarse con aquella escena le parecía gracioso lo que vio pero era razonable ya que habían tenido una misión antes de que se ofrecieran a ayudarlo, Gokudera se encontraba en la silla frente a su escritorio el cual le servía como cama a pasos silenciosos se acercó a su lado lo escuchaba murmurar.

– " _Juudaime… déjemelo a mi" "maldito… friki del béisbol"_

Se rio bajito no deseaba despertarlos, en el sillón acostado se encontraba Takeshi con papeles sobre su pecho y otros en su mano, se podía distinguir un poco de saliva salir de sus labios mientras reía en sueños de seguro estaba teniendo un agradable sueño, tenía unos buenos amigos, debía recompensarlos uno de esos días.

Salió de ahí sin hacer mucho ruido para ir a su propia habitación.

La mañana no se tardó en presentar y aunque sus amigos se encargaban de realizar el papeleo para que pueda tener más tiempo disponible no pudo evadir ir a una reunión con una familia aliada lo que evito que pudiera desayunar con Haru, y por muy extraño que pareciera sus dos guardianes más problemáticos no habían hecho nada aun (lo que era demasiado raro), lo que provocaba que tuviera menos trabajo, no era que se quejara pero se le hacía muy extraño que estuvieran tan tranquilos.

Con resignación se dirigió a esa reunión y después de unas agotadoras horas de charlas sobre los diferentes proyectos que tenían en mente además de las futuras alianzas que podría realizarse salió de ese sitio.

En el camino estuvo todo el tiempo pensativo, Reborn aún no se había comunicado lo que solo significaba una cosa, apretó los puños no quería perder las esperanzas pero le imposible en no pensar negativamente y más al tener el reloj en contra, tal vez el también debía estar buscando una solución, la voz del chofer avisándole que ya habían llegado lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, le regalo una sonrisa mientras se despedía de aquel amable señor.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al único sitio en el que sabía que se encontraría la dueña de sus pensamientos y al verla regando las flores del jardín mientras los rayos del sol la iluminaban le dieron una hermosa imagen que guardaría dentro de su mente. Una de las muchas imágenes que tenía guardadas dentro de su corazón.

Pero no todo siempre seria tranquilidad y más cuando la vio desvanecerse, apresuro los pasos justo para evitar que chocara contra el suelo, la llamaba por su nombre pero no respondía, le acomodo de mejor forma en sus brazos debía llevarla adentro.

– ¿T-Tsuna-san? – al escuchar su nombre en un susurro volvió a mirarla, la joven de mirada chocolate lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – bienvenido~.

La apretó un poco más contra el – estoy en casa Haru – sentía como la joven se acunaba en su pecho – lo mejor será entrar a la mansión.

– Mou~ Haru aún no termina de regar a todas las flores – y a pesar de que se notaba cansada aun quería permanecer en ese sitio, verla hacer un puchero con las mejillas sonrojas y mirando cualquier cosa menos a él, le daba ternura pero no dejaba de estar preocupado, lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos no era normal, debía hacer que Shamal la revisara.

– Alguien más podría hacerlo – le comento, pero al verla fruncir el ceño supo que no era lo que deseaba, por algún motivo no podía negarle nada – está bien pero me dejarías ayudarte.

– ¡Hahi! ¡Por supuesto! – verla con ese aire alegre, llenaba de dicha su corazón – primero Tsuna-san debería bajar a Haru.

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas por sus palabras y con cuidado la fue colocando al suelo, aun sin soltarle completamente, sujetaba su cintura veía como sus ojos de color chocolate brillaban mientras lo veían, el estaría de igual manera, estaba seguro que sí.

– Si Tsuna-san no deja de mirar a Haru de esa manera tardaran más tiempo en regar las flores – se rio bajito mientras apartaba la mirada ya que de igual manera ella se encontraba avergonzada.

Tsunayoshi aun con dudas la soltó completamente mientras se acercaba a la regadera que hace unos momentos Haru estaba usando y empezó a regar con cuidado las flores – son hermosas ¿verdad?

No se sorprendió que ella ya estuviera a su lado – eso es porque las cuidas con mucha dedicación, no creía que te gustaran tanto las flores.

– A mi mamá le gustaban mucho, ella le enseño a Haru el significado que tiene cada una… el lenguaje de cada flor.

– ¿Las flores tienen un lenguaje?

– ¡Por supuesto-desu~! – dijo con emoción, Tsuna se sorprendió mucho al escucharla decir "desu" ya que hace un buen tiempo dejo de hacerlo, aunque si lo recordaba mejor siempre se le salía cuando estaba emocionada por algo, le alegraba vela tan energética como siempre.

– Como por ejemplo esta – con cuidado veía como cortaba una de las flores – _"solo tengo ojos para ti"_ – agrego mientras tomaba entre sus manos una margarita de un color blanco y se la entregaba, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojizo por aquellas palabras.

Se quedó viendo la flor un buen rato antes de sujetarla – suena como una declaración – la vio sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada por unos segundos.

Lo volvió a mirar mientras se reía un poco – ¿Tsuna-san quiere que Haru se declare?

Ahora era su turno de quedarse totalmente rojo, tosió un poco mientras se acercaba a otras flores que habían en el lugar, no podía creer que aquello lo avergonzara y más aún ya estando en una relación con ella – y que significa esta flor – trato de cambiar de tema mientras trataba de calmar a su acelerado corazón.

– Mou~ Tsuna-san eso es trampa – se quejó para después acercarse a su lado, miro con atención la flor que apuntaba el joven castaño provocando que se le ocurriera una idea – ya que Tsuna-san está interesado en conocer el lenguaje de las flores, Haru le ensañara a la vez que se declara – sujeto su mano mientras lo llevaba a un columpio de madera que habían hecho instalar, le hizo sentarme mientras volvía al lugar de las flores.

Tsuna no dijo ninguna palabra después de escuchar lo que ella le había dicho – _‹‹ ¿Declararse a través de las flores? ››_ – quería decirle que no era lo pensaba pero la joven ya se había marchado la veía ir de un lugar a otro mientras miraba cada flor, tomando solo algunas formando un ramo de una variedad de flores, una vez que estuvo listo Haru se acercó rápidamente a él para después extenderle una flor – esta pequeña es una Dalia, dependiendo de su color puede variar el significado pero el que Haru desea regalarle a Tsuna es un de un color rosa-desu~ - miro la flor por unos segundos era hermosa – " _voy a intentar hacerte feliz siempre_ "

– Haru yo…

– Tsuna-san no debe interrumpir a Haru hasta que termine de explicarle el significado de las flores que desea darle – lo interrumpió para después darle tres flores similares pero de distintos colores – este es un Geranio significa " _Soy feliz contigo_ ", pero como Haru explico al tener diferentes colores su significado va variando, el de color rojo es " _No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza_ ", el blanco " _mi amor es puro y sincero_ " y el rosa " _Estoy enamorada de ti_ "

Tomo otra flor entregándoselo – este es un lirio-desu~ - coloco un dedo en su labios mientras recordaba el significado – " _Alegras mis días_ " pero al ser de un color amarillo también es " _Amarte me hace feliz_ ".

– Esta es una lila " _mi corazón te pertenece_ ", un crisantemo rojo " _te quiero_ " y la peonia blanca " _soy afortunada de tenerte_ " – cada vez que iba mencionando una flor se lo entregaba mientras le decía el significado de cada una, con cada significada sabía que eran los sentimientos que deseaba trasmitirle, poco a poco sus manos fueron llenándose de la misma variedad de flores que la castaña tenia momentos atrás hasta solo quedar uno – y por ultimo un pensamiento " _Solo pienso en ti"_ – se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que la joven continuara – pero también puede significar " _No me olvides_ "

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras no pudo evitar llorar, Tsuna se puso de pie y soltó todas las flores mientras la abrazaba – Nunca lo haría.

– Haru no quiere que Tsuna-san la vea llorar pero no puede evitar que las lágrimas no aparezcan pero aun así con ayuda de las flores Haru deseaba transmitirle sus sentimientos.

– Eres tan injusta Haru – se quejó Tsunayoshi mientras la apretaba más contra el – fuiste la primera en decirme tus sentimientos y tarde en darte una respuesta y ahora vuelves a declararte – escucho su risa muy cerca de su oído.

– Eso es porque Tsuna-san en muy lento.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos para después empezar a reír.

Una se hubieron calmado Tsunayoshi deshizo el abrazo en el que se mantenían – pero esta vez no tardare en darte una respuesta – Haru lo miro marcharse sin comprender bien que es lo que haría, solo tardo unos segundos ya que ahora se encontraba a su lado – esta flor es para ti.

Miro la flor reconociendo de inmediato de cual era, una camelia, la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios fue agrandándose antes de saltar encima del castaño a la vez que le repartía varios besos en sus mejillas.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Ya que el significado de un camelia puede interpretarse de tres maneras " _eres la más bella_ " o _"Me siento orgulloso de que me hayas elegido a mi"_ __pero el significado que más le importaba y el que Tsuna trataba de decirle era.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **te querré siempre"**_

Solo quedaban 5 días más.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

Mi querida okita muchas gracias por tus comentarios me haces muy feliz y no se si soy muy cruel y aun faltan capítulos tristes, espero de te guste el capitulo del dia 2. Tambien agradezco a todas las personas que leen esta historia se que están ahí a pesar de no comentar nada, igualmente gracias.

Nos veremos en el dia tres.


	4. Dia 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, recitación de frases, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **# Día 3**

 **Tu sonrisa es lo que alegra mis días**

– Lo siento Juudaime – se volvía a disculpar, Tsuna solo le sonreía ya que no era culpa de su amigo que no pudiera escapar de sus deberes por más tiempo y él lo sabía, existían documentos que necesariamente el mismo tenía que revisarlos y firmarlos.

– No te preocupes Hayato – trato de tranquilizarlo, aunque realmente le hubiera gustado estar pasar más tiempo con Haru pero no podía hacer nada – ¿Reborn ya regreso?

– Aun no, incluso Reborn-san no se ha comunicado con nosotros aunque realmente nunca lo hace – le informo mientras veía asentir a su querido jefe-amigo, veía atentamente los movimientos del castaño, se dio cuenta que su mirada no demostraba su característico brillo, incluso sus sonrisas no eran sinceras desde que había ocurrido aquel ataque no le agradaba verlo de esa manera, deseaba poder hacer algo – Spanner e Irie están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar alguna solución además, Haru es una mujer muy fuerte resistirá, no pierda las esperanzas Juudaime – trato de animarlo, aquella mujer era también importante para él, a pesar de sus discusiones y peleas había llegado a formar parte de su familia, la quería y no soportaba ver a las dos personas que más le importaba en esa situación.

El castaño suspiro antes de sonreírle un poco – lo sé.

Gokudera hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo, se dirigiría a la biblioteca y después a los laboratorios, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, el también empezaría la búsqueda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaba por los pasillos con tranquilidad, se sentía más cansada de lo costumbre pero aun así no deseaba quedarse en su habitación sin hacer nada, a pesar de haber tenido fiebre toda la noche no quería desperdiciar un nuevo día.

Pero solo con dar un par de pasos más su vista empezó a nublarse, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para evitar caer, otro mareo últimamente eran más frecuentes, pero se alegraba que estos no ocurrieran cuando estaba cerca del castaño ya que no deseaba preocuparlo, respiraba lentamente esperando que ese mareo desapareciera.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz – Yo, Haru – le saludo el azabache mientras le regala una sonrisa, una que siempre lograba tranquilizarla.

– Haru se encuentra bien Takeshi-san – respondió su pregunta con ánimo no demostraría lo contrario, no preocuparía a nadie de su familia.

Yamamoto la miro por unos segundos, su mirada seria la inspeccionaba detenidamente pero en un instante esta desapareció volviendo su habitual sonrisa, Haru sabía bien que no le había podido engañarlo con sus palabras – ya veo, supongo que estás buscando a Tsuna está en su despacho, deberías ir a verlo estoy seguro que le encantara tu compañía.

Se sonrojo totalmente no esperaba que leyera sus pensamientos, el azabache solo rio ante su comportamiento mientras le daba unas pequeñas caricias a su cabeza – si te sientes mal solo debes decirlo Haru somos parte de tu familia – susurro antes de marcharse y dejarla sola.

Ella lo sabía, que podría confiar en ellos pero no deseaba darles más preocupaciones de las que tienen en ese momento, lo sabía al verlos tan desanimados a todos no quería verlos de esa manera, antes de suceda lo inevitable ella haría algo por su familia.

Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino – _‹‹ ¿estaría bien que molestara a Tsuna-san?››_ – se preguntaba a si misma aun indecisa entrar o no – _‹‹pero aun así Haru quiere pasar el mayor tiempo con Tsuna-san››_ – se animó a sí misma, respiro unos segundos antes de darle unos pequeños golpes a la puerta.

Al escuchar la voz del castaño dándole permiso de entrar una alegría la inundo, entro totalmente animada. Lo veía leyendo varios documentos a la vez que fruncía el ceño, Haru se rio ante esa imagen – Tsuna-san parece un viejo amargado-desu ~

Tsuna dejo de prestar atención a esos documentos al escuchar su risa y ese comentario – Haru no soy ningún amargado – le reprocho.

– ¡Hahi! Entonces ¿Tsuna-san acepta ser viejo? – un tic apareció en el ojo del castaño.

– ¡Haru! – aquel grito de reproche solo provoco más risas en la joven que aún se mantenía cerca de la puerta, Tsuna no pudo seguir con su enojo, Haru siempre era la luz que iluminaba su vida y nunca podría enojarse verdaderamente con ella – como me gustaría tener en estos momentos un cita con Haru – comento.

Haru detuvo su risa mientras todos los tonos de rojo aparecían en su rostro, lo que provoco que esta vez quien se riera fuera el joven, la castaña ante su risa solo hizo un mohín – Tsuna-san es muy cruel jugar con los sentimientos de Haru.

– Lo siento Haru – se disculpó mientras dejaba todo y se acercaba a ella – pero realmente me hubiera gustado tener una cita pero parece que el papeleo no opina lo mismo.

– Haru empieza a odiar al papeleo – se quejó mientras cruza los brazos y mira con enojo a aquella pila de papeles, Tsuna la miro con ternura por su comportamiento – entonces Haru ayudara a Tsuna-san con su trabajo-desu~ - sus ojos se le iluminaron ante tan brillante idea a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Tsunayoshi no sabía que hacer pero no podía negar nada a esos ojos chocolates mirándolo tan atentamente – eso sería de gran ayuda.

– Manos a la obra-desu~ - comento con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, una gotita de sudor recorrió por la cabeza del castaño al ver el entusiasmo de su novia.

– ‹‹ _Cuando se dé cuenta de que el papeleo es un demonio ya no estará tan animada››_ – pensaba para sí mismo.

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Tres horas.

Pasaron cinco horas para el gusto de Haru y al ver el escritorio del castaño se dio cuenta que esos papeles no desaparecían sino habían incrementado, hizo un puchero – _‹‹el papeleo esta poseído-desu~››_ – recordaba que había leído varios documentos pero esos no acaban incluso hace unos momentos creyó ver a Gokudera entrar con más de esos documentos, miro el que tenía en sus manos – _‹‹otro papel de reparación por daños que causaron Hibari-san y Mukuro-san››_ – miro al castaño, su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, no le gusta ese gesto en el rostro del joven ella amaba su sonrisa, una idea apareció en su mente.

– Sabes Tsuna-san – el joven dejo de mirar por unos momentos los papeles que sostenía para darle toda su atención – Hay dos clases de personas, los que sonríen porque son felices y los que sonríen para hacer ver a los demás que son felices ¿Cual crees que seas Tsuna-san?

No se esperaba aquello, Haru siempre le sorprendía – Porque preguntas eso Haru

– Simple curiosidad-desu~ – sabía que no le había creído al ver su mirada tan fija en ella – Haru sonríe porque es muy feliz pero hay veces que ve a Tsuna-san sonreír solo para no preocupar a los demás Haru no desea eso – se sorprendió ante sus palabras, Haru siempre sabia como se sentía – la risa es la mejor de las medicinas… por eso siempre debes sonreír – y sin que se lo esperara la joven se acercó a él y coloco sus dedos índices en sus labios mientras formaba una sonrisa – Tsuna-san se ve mucho más atractivo cuando sonríe sinceramente, además deja de ser un viejo gruñón-desu~

Tsuna se sonrojo por la cercanía y sus palabras del principio – yo creo que la sonrisa de Haru es la más hermosa – la joven se paralizo en su sitio para después sonrojarse completamente, luego alejarse un poco mientras escuchaba su risa.

– Mou~ Tsuna-san es tan injusto – se quejaba para después ser contagiada por su risa.

– No creo ser injusto – comento sin comprender sus palabras – Haru que tal si me sigues ayudando con el papeleo.

– No es justo Tsuna-san ¡te aprovechas de mi amor por ti! – se quejó mientras agarraba aquellos papeles para empezar a leerlos otra vez.

A pesar de estar rodeado por esas pilas de papeles, se sentía feliz de que ella estuviera a su lado, podía sonreír con sinceridad.

.

.

.

– ‹‹ _sabes Haru, tu sonrisa es la que alegra mis días››_

– ‹‹ _mientras este a mi lado siempre voy a sonreír››_

.

.

.

.

.

Solo quedaban 4 días más.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

Mi querida okita muchas gracias por tus comentarios me haces muy feliz debo admitir que por un momento yo también pensaba en la idea del bebe sería muy triste que no conociera a su padre pero no es posible jejeje él bebe no tendría ni posibilidades de nacer.

También quiero agradecer a Toonsita-chan me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia eso me inspira a escribir más.

Un agradecimiento más a todas las personas que leen esta historia sé que están ahí a pesar de no comentar nada, igualmente gracias.

Nos veremos en el día cuatro.


	5. Dia 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, recitación de frases, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **# Día 4**

 **Tu amor me hace soñar despierto**

Que es lo que más le gustaba cuando terminaba el día era que a pesar de todo el cansancio que pudiera causarle las reuniones con otros capos, el papeleo o algunas fiestas podía llegar a su habitación y estar con la persona que más amaba en ese mundo.

Era una dicha que le gustaba y más cuando llega un nuevo día y podía verla aun dormida entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acomodó de una manera en que pudiera verla dormir, su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad como si no existiera ninguna preocupación, agarro unos mechones que tapaban su rostro colocándolos detrás de su oreja con delicadeza para poder verla mejor pero ante el movimiento la joven soltó una pequeña risa aun con los ojos cerrados.

– Tsuna-san… eso hace… cosquillas – murmuro entre sueños.

Tsunayoshi por un momento pensó que se había despertado pero estaba equivocado y más cuando la vio acomodarse mientras se acerca más a él, murmurando más cosas sobre pasteles y dulces, aquello casi provoca una risa en el pero tuvo que reprimirla para evitar despertarla, aun deseaba observarla.

Desde que momento habían empezado a dormir juntos sin estar aún casados, recuerda que fue cuando llevaban apenas un año de noviazgo después de que el sufriera un atentado.

" _Tsunayoshi no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado después de aquella explosión – ‹‹lo más seguro es que Reborn me castigue si es que no me mata por mi descuido, si todavía aún no estoy muerto›› – pensaba aun con los ojos cerrados, en el momento en que trato de hacer un movimiento sintió como su mano era sujetada, se sentía tan cálido, un sentimiento que él conocía perfectamente, abrió sus ojos para ver que efectivamente aquella calidez provenía de ella._

 _Haru se había asustado cuando Yamamoto y Gokudera trajeron a Tsunayoshi desmayado y a pesar de asegurarle que se encontraba bien y que solo era el cansancio ella no se separó de el en ningún momento, por lo cual se quedó en la habitación del castaño esperando a que despertara y necesitara alguna cosa._

 _Con cuidado se levantó de la cama tratando de evitar despertarla – ‹‹si sigue durmiendo ahí pescara un resfriado›› – respiro un poco antes de tomarla entre brazos y poder acomodarla en la cama, aun se sentía cansado, realmente estaba seguro que Reborn lo entrenaría hasta la muerte, de solo pensar en aquello un escalofrió recorrió por su columna, sacudió la cabeza tratando de desaparecer esos pensamientos y en enfocarse en la joven que yacía en su cama, pero no le duro mucho el momento ya que empezó abrir los ojos._

 _Lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido poniéndole nervioso y cuando estaba por explicarle que es lo que había ocurrido se quedó callado al observar como en sus ojos chocolates empezaban a humedecerse para después lanzarse hacia el – Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san – repetía su nombre con regaño, angustia y alegría._

 _Y de repente se separó de él mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño – Tsuna-san no vuelvas asustar de esa manera a Haru – le regaño a la vez que le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho – estaba tan preocupada – y el enojo se había transformado en miedo, no lo pensó y la abrazo, sintió como su cuerpo empezar a temblar lo que significaba que estaba llorando y escuchar sus sollozos fue lo que le confirmo que estaba en lo cierto._

 _No le gustaba verla de aquella manera, le dolía ver sufrir a la persona que más quería – lo siento Haru, no era mi intención preocuparte de esta manera._

 _Después de aquello Haru siempre iba a su habitación para asegurarse de que él estuviera ahí y sin que ninguno lo pensara empezaron a dormir juntos, su compañía resulto ser necesaria para que pudieran dormir tranquilamente._ "

– ¿Tsuna-san que hora es? – aquella pregunta lo saco de sus recuerdos, la joven lo miraba con los ojos aun adormilados.

Haru no sabía porque motivo pero sus ojos no deseaban abrirse quería seguir durmiendo, se sentía tan cansada – aún es temprano – escucho la voz de su novio, volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos – ¿Aun tienes sueño?

– Mmm – fue su respuesta mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

– Puedes seguir durmiendo, yo volveré en unos momentos – trato de separarse de su agarre pero ella lo abrazo impidiendo que se siguiera moviendo.

– Tsuna-san no dejes sola a Haru – le reprocho.

– ¿estas proponiendo que nos quedemos en la habitación todo el día? – se rio un poco por su reproche – es sorprendente que quieras descansar siendo siempre la primera que me levanta para que vaya a cumplir con mi deber.

Finalmente abrió los ojos para mirarlo provocando que sus miradas chocaran y se quedaran viendo atentamente como si no existiera nada más que ellos – solo por hoy-desu~

Como podía negarle algo si ella lo miraba de tal manera que provocaba que su corazón se derritiera – solo por hoy – la joven le sonrió mientras acomodaba sus brazos en su cuello y lo atraía hacia él. Sentía su respiración en su cuello lo que le estaba poniendo nervioso – _‹‹Tsuna no pienses en cosas extrañas››_ – se repetía a si mismo pero el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y estando en una cama no ayudaban mucho – _‹‹Piensa en otras cosas››_

– Tsuna-san recuerda cuando Haru se declaró.

Se quedó callado como no podría recordar aquello.

" _alguien podría matarlo en esos momentos y no le importaría con tal de librarse de esa montañas de papeleo, se preguntaba a quien se había ocurrido inventar semejante demonio, lo peor era que gracias a sus muchos ataques de desesperación destruyendo esos papeles, Reborn había encontrado la forma para que estos fueran indestructibles – como lo odio – murmuro._

– _¿A quién odias-desu~? – cayó al suelo por el susto, no creía que alguien lo hubiera escuchado, pero al ver a su amiga su alma regreso a su cuerpo por un momento creyó ver su toda su vida por sus ojos._

– _Haru no vuelvas asustarme de esa manera – le regaño mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella - ¿necesitas alguna cosa?_

– _¡Hahi! Haru no necesita nada, solo… - la vio sonrojarse mientras se movía nerviosamente en su sitio, no entendía que podría tenerla de aquella manera – solo… - pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono._

 _Tsunayoshi se acercó donde se encontraba aquel aparato - ¿diga? – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al reconocer la voz de la otra persona – Kyoko-chan._

 _Solo con escuchar ese nombre toda la valentía que estaba reuniendo se esfumo en unos instantes y la tristeza se apoderaba de ella, verlo sonreír al hablar con su amiga solo le confirmaba lo que tanto tiempo su corazón dese negar, deseaba llorar pero no quería preocupar al castaño por eso decidió marcharse pero no esperaba que al dar la vuelta fuera sujetada por el brazo._

– _Lo siento Kyoko-chan en estos momentos estoy ocupado, hablaremos en otra ocasión – vio como dejaba el teléfono en su lugar para mirarla – ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Haru?_

 _Eran esos detalles lo que le hacían mantener la esperanza, que él la mirara de esa manera – Te quiero._

 _Vio cómo su rostro empezaba a adquirir un color rojo y estaba seguro que ella estaba de la misma manera._ "

– Lo recuerdo – incluso recordaba como reacciono y la respuesta que le había dado en ese momento.

– Tsuna-san estaba completamente rojo – la escucho reír – Nuestra primera cita.

" _Se alegraba que Haru lo sacara de su despacho, aunque aún se preguntaba a donde es que lo estaba llevando ya que desde el momento en que salieron de la mansión no habían hablado nada - ¿A dónde vamos Haru?_

– _Es una sorpresa-desu~ – la vio sonreír_

– _Una sorpresa ¿en un parque? – le pregunto con curiosidad._

– _El aire fresco no te hará mal Tsuna-san – rio un poco ante sus palabras pero no se sentía cómodo y más al estar vestido en traje._

– _No lo digo por ese motivo pero… – miro detrás de ellos donde se encontraban Gokudera y unos cuantos hombres más siguiéndolos en todo momento, una gotita apareció en su cien al darse cuenta de que los estaban cuidando._

 _Se detuvo de repente y se puso de puntillas acercando su rostro a su oído – Haru tiene un plan – le susurro lo más bajito que pudo, sin esperar ninguna respuesta agarro de nuevo su mano y empezó a correr dejando sorprendido a sus acompañantes que no tardaron en reaccionar._

– _¡Juudaime! – escucharon el grito de su amigo peli plateado mientras trataba de seguirlos._

 _Corrieron lo más rápido que podían, fueron por muchos lugares para poder despistarlos finalmente escondiéndose detrás de un árbol cerca del lago, los vieron alejarse aun continuando gritando y buscándolos con desesperación, ambos jóvenes se rieron aunque se sintieron un poco mal por la preocupación que les causarían al no encontrarlos._

 _Se sentaron, habían corrido demasiado, pero era algo que habían disfrutado de cierta manera – Gokudera-san se enojara con Haru – hablo después de un rato – pero no podía permitir que interfirieran en su cita-desu~_

– _C-cita – repitió el castaño mientras se ponía nervioso, vio el rostro de la joven que lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

– _Desde que Haru y Tsuna-san están saliendo en ningún momento tuvieron una cita-desu~_

 _Era cierto que desde que empezaron su relación estuvo demasiado ocupado – lo siento Haru, como recompensa hare todo lo que me pidas._

– _Tsuna-san habla en serio._

 _Se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes estuvieran apoyadas entre si – por supuesto – le respondió se miraron con cariño mientras se sonreían_ _._ "

– Hayato estaba muy preocupado cuando llegamos a la mansión.

– Mou~ Haru fue cruelmente regañada – se quejó mientras recordaba que su maravillosa cita termino con un regaño de sus explosivo amigo – Nuestro primer beso-desu~

"– _jejeje – y a pesar de que estuviera tapándose la boca aun podía escucharla reír._

– _Haru podría saber de qué estas riéndote – frunció el ceño al no entender que estaba pasando._

– _Tsuna-san tiene harina en todo el rostro y en cabello – después de calmarse pudo responderle._

 _Se sonrojo – es la primera vez que preparo un pastel – se defendió aunque eso no ayudaba mucho en su defensa – pero no soy el único que está sucio – y antes de que la joven se negara Tsuna tomo una buena cantidad de chocolate y lo junto en las mejillas de su compañera._

– _¡Hahi! Eso es trampa-desu~ - le reclamo para después agarrar la cocoa y mancharlo._

– _¡Haru! – y ahí comenzó una lucha con los ingredientes que iban a utilizar y que al final se encontraban en sus ropas, rostros y el suelo._

 _Estaban sentados en el suelo descansando de su pequeña lucha_ – _‹‹la cocina está hecha un desastre››_ – _pensó Tsunayoshi viendo todo el desastre que habían ocasionado._

– _¡Tsuna-san! – al escuchar su nombre volteo el rostro pero lo que no imaginaba que el rostro de Haru estuviera tan cerca lo que provoco que por aquel movimiento sus labios se juntaran._

 _Se habían besado._

 _Ambos se separaron mientras miraban a distintos lugares, Tsunayoshi se tapó los labios_ – _‹‹sus labios eran tan suaves››_ – _pensaba._

 _Haru se tocó los labios_ – _‹‹los labios de Tsuna-san sabían a harina››"_

Y así estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo recordando todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos.

Hasta que el estómago de ambos soltó un fuerte gruñido provocándoles risa – lo mejor será que vayamos a comer algo – comento Tsuna mientras se levantaba.

Haru estaba por hacer lo mismo pero empezó a toser, Tsunayoshi se acercó a ella rápidamente y se alarmo al ver como la mano de la castaña con la que se estaba tapando la boca estaba cubierta de sangre.

– T-Tsuna-san – lo miro asustada pero antes de decirle algo solo vio oscuridad.

– ¡HARU!

.

.

.

.

.

Solo quedaban 3 días más.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Hola a todos aquí me ven despues de un tiempo desaparecida publicando seguidamente todas mis historias. Quiero agradecer a Angelacorus por su comentario en el anterior capitulo muchas gracias y por supuesto a mi querida Su-chan que comento todos los capítulos me alegraste la vida, tus comentarios fueron los que provocaron que empezara a escribir en todas mis historias y si parece que no eres la única que hace sufrir a Tsuna pero en mi defensa tu me inspiraste en su sufrimiento, Ok no.

Nos veremos en el dia cinco.

Hiyori se despide


	6. Dia 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, recitación de frases, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **# Día 5**

 **Porque a veces es necesario discutir**

El veneno ya empezó a atacar sus órganos, debemos encontrar de inmediato el antídoto, creía que su cuerpo podría resistir más de una semana pero esto nos confirma lo contrario – Irie acaricio su estómago, sentía un dolor, se sentía mal de no poder hacer mucho – Shamal-san ya la reviso, nos dio el mismo diagnóstico, por el momento para poder retrasar un poco los síntomas Haru-san deberá tomar estas píldoras – le entrego el frasco con dicho contenido – nosotros seguiremos buscando el antídoto – se acercó a su amigo colocando su mano en su hombro – no pierdas las esperanzas Tsunayoshi… la salvaremos – sin más que agregar se retiró dejándolo solo en su despacho.

– ¿Qué no pierda las esperanzas? – se preguntó así mismo.

Era como si la primavera se estuviera desvaneciendo para dar paso a un invierno.

Sintió un golpe en las piernas provocando que cayera al suelo – estas muy distraído Dame-Tsuna – no tenía que mirarlo para saber de quien se trataba – como jefe de esta familia debes estar más atento a tu alrededor – tomo asiento mirando a su alumno aun en el suelo.

– A pesar de siempre estar sonriendo… me di cuenta de que ya no tenía el mismo brillo de antes, de que se está apagando poco a poco – apretó los puños – no quise verlo por eso trate de olvidar lo que estaba pasando pero… - se sentó para mirar a su tutor – cuando ayer su salud se complicó, fue como volver a la cruel realidad, realmente tienes razón al decir que sigo siendo un dame.

Reborn lo escucho sin decir nada, sabía que el castaño tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera, decir lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en esos momentos pero también existía otra persona que necesitaba liberar todos sus pensamientos.

Se acercó al castaño que aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y su mirada fija en el suelo – lo eres, pero aun así no debes darte por vencido Haru es quien más te necesita, estoy muy seguro que ninguno de los dos se puso a hablar sobre lo que está ocurriendo y es mejor que lo hagan – no le diría nada más, se alejó para marcharse tenía que visitar a Verde y ver si su proyecto estaba avanzando.

Se quedó unos minutos en la misma posición, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al salir del despacho había tomado una decisión, era momento en que ambos hablaran de lo que estaba sucediendo, no podían seguir actuando como si todo estuviera bien.

Una vez entro, la vio junto al peinador, se peinaba sus cabellos cortos arreglándose para salir, era como si lo que hubiera pasado solo formara parte de un mal sueño – ¡Tsuna-san! – Al verlo por el espejo grito con alegría su nombre – Haru estuvo pensando toda la mañana para la cita de hoy, Haru desea que Tsuna-san pueda conocer…

No deberías estar en cama – la interrumpió, la joven lo miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar y acercarse a su lado.

Es aburrido estar en la cama-desu~ - se quejó mientras realizaba un puchero – además Haru ya se siente mejor y no desea desperdiciar un hermoso día estando en cama.

Es necesario – saco de su bolsillo el frasco que Irie le dio, se alejó de ella para ir hacia la cómoda de su cama donde se encontraba una jarra con agua, sirvió un vaso para después volver donde la joven – debes tomarla cada dos horas y descansar, ya no habrá salidas desde hoy debes quedarte en cama para evitar una recaída como la de ayer.

La castaña miro la píldora que le ofrecía para después mirarlo, sus ojos serios, sin ninguna sonrisa, frunció el ceño no le gustaba verlo de aquella manera – Tsuna-san no tiene derecho de decidir si Haru saldrá o no – le reprocho con enojo – si Tsuna-san no quiere acompañar a Haru solo debe decirlo – se dirigió a la puerta estaba realmente enojada que ignoro la píldora que le era ofrecida.

¡Haru! – se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, escuchaba los pasos acercarse a ella y sintió un agarre en su obligándola a mirarlo – Shamal e Irie te informaron sobre tu estado, en cualquier momento podrías perder el conocimiento, tu sistema nervioso no está funcionando de manera adecuada, las otras funciones de tu cuerpo podrían fallar en cualquier momento, por eso lo mejor es que te quedes en la mansión.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos y decirle todo eso, sintió como temblaba y fue en ese momento en que decidió mirarla y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, aquellos ojos chocolates se cristalizaban poco a poco, sus labios temblaban sin decirle ninguna palabra.

¡Tsuna-san no lo entiende! – le grito mientras se soltaba de su agarre, se alejó unos pasos de él, no lloraría, se había prometido no hacerlo, trato de controlar las lágrimas y esperaba no trabarse con sus palabras.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? – Rompió aquel silencio tan incómodo entre ellos – a veces creo que eres tú la que no entiende.

Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo su llanto – Tsuna-san se equivoca, Haru entiende muy bien cuál es su situación – lo miro y trato de regalarle una sonrisa.

Tsunayoshi se molestó al verla hacer aquel gesto acercándose pero la joven retrocedía dos pasos – deja de estar sonriendo si no es lo que realmente deseas – la sonrisa de la joven se fue desvaneciendo – porque te esfuerza tanto en sonreír – se acercó a ella lentamente temiendo que se alejara – Haru no finjas estar feliz cuando es todo lo contrario.

Coloco sus manos en los brazos de la joven, mientras ella miraba el suelo para después mirarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos – si Haru deja de sonreír, Tsuna-san y los demás también lo harán, porque… porque… solo no dejas a Haru seguir fingiendo – sintió pequeños golpes en su pecho, Haru lo golpeaba tan despacio mientras lloraba.

No puedo, no quiero seguir viendo esas sonrisas falsas en tu rostro – dejo de golpearlo, para después apoyar su frente en el pecho del joven – yo… solo quiero que me digas lo que estas sintiendo, que no me ocultes tus sentimientos.

Tengo miedo… - sentía como se hacía más fuerte el agarre de su camisa – hay tantas cosas que Haru desea hacer, pero el tiempo se acaba y no hay nada que pueda hacer, tengo miedo de ya no charlar con Yamamoto-san, de no discutir con Gokudera-san, de no ver a Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan crecer. Pero a lo que Haru más miedo tiene es… ya no poder ver a Tsuna-san, yo… yo…

 _No quiero morir_

Con solo pronunciar aquellas palabras, ya no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas, lo miro con tanta tristeza, que el corazón de Tsunayoshi se rompía a pedazos, le abrazo.

No pudo reprimir las lágrimas, su rostro se refugió en su cuello, la escuchaba llorar y eso era más doloroso que cualquier cosa que pudo haberle pasado.

Cuando se separaron, al mirar sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y su rostro totalmente empapado, no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Acaricio su mejilla sintiendo como ella se acercaba más a ese tacto.

No morirás – dijo de manera firme – no lo permitiré.

Se había quedado quieto, dejando que sus amigos buscaran alguna forma de salvarla mientras el solo había decidido ignorar ese acontecimiento, haría todo lo posible para hallar una cura no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

La salvaría.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo quedaban 2 días más.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualice así que debe ser mucho tiempo, lo siento por estar tanto tiempo perdida, les pido disculpas a mis lectores y no les culpo si abandonaron la historia.

Pero sinceramente y no lo voy a negar que estoy escogiendo más hacer dibujos que dibujar, por lo cual me daba pereza seguir escribiendo pero no lo dejare de hacer hasta que termine todas mis historias porque desde hace mucho ya se cómo terminaran, incluso con esta ya está decidido su final que nos acercamos mas solo quedan dos capítulos más y un epilogo.

Bueno hago un cambio de tema para agradecer a miguelzero24 y okita Kagura (mi adorada lectora) por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Sin más que decirles.

Hiyori se despide


	7. Dia 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, recitación de frases, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **# Día 6**

 **Fue un instante, un segundo... en el que me enamore**

No quería creer lo que había escuchado, no deseaba creerlo por eso se dirigía a su habitación la única persona que podría contarle la verdad sin mentirle o tratarlo como un niño, no le importo el llamado de su amiga no se detuvo no quería hacerlo. Escucho pasos seguirle y supo que ella lo estaba siguiendo mientras lo llamaba por su nombre aun así no detuvo sus pasos.

Y a pesar de que querer entrar en el instante en que llego se detuvo. Y solo cuando estuvo frente a su puerta un miedo lo invadió, ¿Qué es lo que haría si todo era cierto?

Respiro una, dos, tres veces tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, dio unos pequeños golpes, la espera se le hacía eterna, incluso no sabe en qué momento su amiga había llegado a su lado y a pesar de que estuviera hablándole no la escuchaba, no escuchaba su voz y escucho una dulce voz desde adentro de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta, dando pequeños pasos y fue como si la realidad lo hubiera golpeado, la persona que más quería se encontraba acostada en la cama sosteniendo un libro y a pesar de que le estuviera sonriendo pudo darse cuenta de que esta no brillaba como antes, su mirada se veía cansada y estaba un poco pálida.

– ¿Lambo-chan? – lo llamo, se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas.

– Haru-nee, ¿te encuentras bien? – la pequeña que lo había acompañado también se acercó a ellos preocupada por ver a su hermana en cama cuando a esas horas ella sabe encontrarse en los jardines o en la cocina ayudando a los demás a preparar la comida.

– Es… es mentira ¿verdad? – la joven lo miro sin entender en un principio, pero verlo en ese estado le dio una idea de lo que le estaba hablando, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual no deseaba que ellos se enteraran de la verdad.

I-pin veía como la castaña dejaba de mirarlo, como si no deseara responder la interrogante de Lambo llegando a la conclusión que debía de tratarse de un asunto grave – ¿Haru-nee?

Suspiro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana recordando los sucesos del día anterior.

" _Se aferró a su camisa como si fuera su único soporte a todos los sentimientos que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, fue como si toda esa discusión entre ellos hubieran abierto el cofre donde guardo todo lo que sintió cuando paso aquello, ahora ya no podía reprimirlos por ese motivo le diría la verdad_ – _pero a lo que Haru más miedo tiene es… ya no poder ver a Tsuna-san – solo esa idea la aterraba – yo… yo… No quiero morir_

 _Con solo pronunciar aquellas palabras, ya no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas, levanto el rostro para poder mirarlo._

 _Esa mirada que le dedicaba tenía tanta tristeza contenida que el corazón de Tsunayoshi se rompía a pedazos, por ese motivo el abrazo con fuerza, no quería dejarla._

 _No pudo reprimir las lágrimas, su rostro se refugió en su cuello, la escuchaba llorar y eso era más doloroso que cualquier cosa que pudo haberle pasado._

 _Cuando se separaron, al mirar sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y su rostro totalmente empapado, no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Acaricio su mejilla sintiendo como ella se acercaba más a ese tacto._

– _No morirás – dijo de manera firme – no lo permitiré._

 _Haru asintió creyendo en sus palabras – Haru confía en Tsuna-san – su voz salió tan despacio que creía que talvez no fue escuchada._

 _Tsunayoshi se alejó un poco de ella para acercarse a la mesa, sujetando un vaso – por el momento lo mejor será que tomes las píldoras de Irie y que descanses – se acercó a ella y contrario a lo que había ocurrido Haru asintió mientras tomaba las píldoras – Haru si te sientes mal debes decirlo no guardes ese dolor solo para ti._

– _Haru siente haberte preocupado Tsuna-san – dejo el vaso en la mesa para después abrasarlo por la cintura – Haru promete siempre decirle a Tsuna-san como se siente._

 _Correspondió el abrazo – eso me gustaría – no saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, disfrutando la compañía que tenían._

– _Tsuna-san – lo llamo - ¿podríamos sentarnos-desu~? – una gotita se asomó por su cabeza no se esperaba que le digiera aquello._

– _¡Lo siento! – La soltó tan de repente mientras levantaba las manos y se disculpaba, logrando que se riera - ¡Haru! No te rías – la regaño pero verla reír provoco que se sonrojara. Una idea le vino a la mente se volvió acercar para levantarla en sus brazos._

– _¡Hahi! – dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, todo su rostro tomo ese tono carmín, cerró los ojos esperando lo que tenía que ocurrir pero eso se esfumo cuando sintió como era colocada con suavidad en la cama, abrió los ojos con decepción mientras inflaba sus cachetes._

– _¿Ocurre algo? – No entendía la actitud de la castaña hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente - ¿esperabas que te besara?_

 _Se congelo en su sitio y el sonrojo que había desaparecido volvió con intensidad, volteo el rostro por la vergüenza de ser descubierta. Tsunayoshi se enterneció por esa imagen y aunque quería ver el rostro que había puesto se conformó con ver sus orejas completamente roja._ "

– ¿Haru-nee te encuentra bien? – sentir el agarre en sus manos la había regresado de sus recuerdos, ambos niños la miraban con preocupación, se sintió culpable por causarles ese sentimiento.

Les sonrió para poder tranquilizarlos, les diría la verdad, sus niños tenían que saber aunque fuera doloroso – I-pin-chan, Lambo-chan – ambos le pusieron atención – debo contarles algo-desu~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Hayato ¿Cómo van las investigaciones? – desde muy temprano empezó a revisar todos los papeles relacionados, con el ataque de ese día.

– Aquí tiene Juudaime, estos son los datos de los tipos de veneno que fueron implantados en Haru, Yamamoto y mi hermana se dirigen dónde Sacconi.

– ¿Dónde Elizabeth?

– Aunque odie admitirlo esa mujer se especializa en venenos con ayuda de mi hermana podrían encontrar un antídoto – cruzo los brazos y su ceño se frunció tan solo recordar a aquella joven de cabellera rubia y mirada celeste.

Tsunayoshi sonrió un poco ante la actitud de su amiga, sabía perfectamente que el todavía no confiaba en la futura líder de Sacconi por lo que ocurrió con su padre, pero aun así ella había demostrado ser una persona totalmente distinta a su padre ganándose su confianza.

– Tengo la esperanza que ellas puedan encontrar el antídoto – haría lo posible para poder salvarla, se lo había prometido. Sujeto uno de los informes donde estaban los datos de la familia que lo había atacado, desde ese día no habían hecho ningún movimiento es como si estuvieran esperando algo.

– El idiota de la disciplina sigue en la búsqueda de esas personas.

Toda su familia apreciaba a Haru, se alegraba que todos ayudaran. El sonido del teléfono empezó a sonar, contesto la llamada. Escuchaba todo lo que decía la otra persona ante la atenta mirada de su guardián, esa conversación solo habían durado unos minutos.

– Hayato necesito que me acompañes a un sitio – le informo cuando corto la llamada, el peli plateado asintió para después salir de la oficina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían escuchado su petición y a pesar de estar molesto por no saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la persona que más quería y más al sentirse culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de cómo se encontraba por eso él quería verla sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

– Lambo-sama ayudara a Haru-nee – el pequeño que se encontraba de espalda no deseaba verla después de lo que le había dicho se sentía traicionado de que todos le ocultaran lo que estaba pasando pero a pesar de todo no podía negarse a nada de lo que ella le pidiera.

– Te ayudaremos Haru-nee – complemento la pequeña azabache mientras le sonreía lo más que podía.

La joven se sintió dichosa al escuchar su respuesta, reprimió las lágrimas que tenía, no estaría triste – ¡gracias-desu~!

Empezó a explicarles cual sería la función de cada uno y que es lo que tendrían que hacer, ambos la escuchaban atentamente.

– ¡Tsuna-nii se alegra! – se emociona I-pin ante la idea.

El azabache miro la carta que tenía entre sus manos, la idea era demasiado romántica para el pero estaba de acuerdo con su amiga al decir que su hermano se alegraría – entonces que empiece la fase 1 – declaro con entusiasmo para después salir de la habitación a toda prisa.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Tsunayoshi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Debía haberlo imaginado, Reborn no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que Shamal e Irie encontraran el antídoto, confiaba en sus amigos pero el tiempo era crucial por lo que deseaba que esa persona pudiera hallar la solución.

Después de haber ido al laboratorio donde sus estaban trabajando lo más rápido, Reborn se había marchado para ir con verde y fue cuando entendió todo. Su tutor también estaba haciendo lo posible para encontrar alguna solución.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, miro por la ventana y una idea se le vino a la mente – podrías estacionarte por favor – le pido con amabilidad al chofer quien acepto de inmediato, bajo del automóvil, esperaba que a Haru le gustara lo que iba hacer.

– ¿Juudaime sucede algo? – Le parecía extraño que decida detenerse, algo que le preocupaba pero su amigo le sonrió para tranquilizarlo mientras señalaba lo que había visto, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa – lo acompañare.

Una vez que lograron su cometido volvieron a la mansión dirigiéndose directamente al despacho, Tsunayoshi tenía que revisar algunos documentos importantes y después iría a ver Haru esperaba que estuviera cumpliendo lo que le pidió.

Lambo se desilusiono cuando al ir al despacho no encontrara a nadie, cuando estaba a punto de volver a la habitación vio por la ventana como el auto de la familia se estaciona junto a la puerta. Volvió sus pasos para llegar a su objetivo y estaba por entrar deteniéndose de inmediato, tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsivo por eso toco la puerta esperando a que le dieran permiso pero todo lo contrario la puerta se abrió.

– Que es lo quieres vaca estúpida – no pensaba que se encontraría con el – Juudaime no tiene tiempo de atenderte así que lo mejor es que te marches de aquí – estaba por cerrarle la puerta pero su voz lo detuvo.

– Gokudera – el joven peli plateado se sorprendió al no escuchar su habitual berrinche – realmente tengo que entregarle esta carta a Tsuna-nii – le mostro un pequeño papel, lo observo por varios minutos hasta que suspiro a la vez que se despeinaba sus cabellos, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

– Entra – no dijo nada más mientras le daba paso, los ojos del azabache brillaron mientras entraba aprisa, vio al castaño revisando varios documentos, se sentía un poco culpable de interrumpirlo pero tenía que cumplir su misión.

– Tsuna-nii.

– Ah Lambo – el joven dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención - ¿necesitas algo?

– Esto es para ti – le extendió el sobre, Tsunayoshi lo miro confundido pero aun así lo acepto y sin nada que hacer el pequeño se marchó sin decir nada, miro a su guardián esperando que el supiera de que se trataba pero este negó con la cabeza.

" _Gracias…_

 _Por estar conmigo, por ser como eres,_

 _Por regalarme lo bueno o lo malo de ti…_

 _Porque desde aquel día en que te vi por vez primera mi vida cambio por completo._

 _Tsuna-san, hace unos días nos encontrábamos en la cama mientras recordábamos todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos ¿lo recuerdas?, todos esos recuerdos vienen a mi mente como si fuera ayer._

 _Quiero decirte muchas pero muchas cosas._

 _Y lo dirá a través de poemas-desu~_

 _Por eso debes venir a la cocina"_

Tsuna sonrió al leer la carta, debía suponer que Haru encontraría alguna forma de poder pasar tiempo juntos ahora que le había prohibido salir, descansaría del papeleo y seguiría las indicaciones que le daba su primavera. Se levantó de su asiento.

– Iré a ver si el friki ya volvió – Gokudera no necesitaba que le digiera ninguna palabra ya que el sabia de que debía estar relacionado con la castaña.

– Cualquier cosa, no dudes en informármelo – el peli plateado asiento para después dejarlo solo, no tardó mucho en también abandonar la habitación. No tardó mucho en llegar pero no había nadie ahí, busco con su mirada pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la mesa donde un pastelillo junto a una tarjeta se encontraba ahí, no dudo en acercarse.

Al ver aquel postre, sintió nostalgia, miro la tarjeta encontrándose con otro fragmento de un poema

" _Los recuerdos en mi mente viajan sin descansar  
Se agolpan uno a otro y todos me recuerdan lo mismo..._

 _Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu voz…_

 _Felicidades Tsuna-san llegaste a la primera parada de nuestro recorrido-desu~,_

 _Porque Haru dejo un pastelillo ¿lo recuerdas Tsuna-san?_

 _Es el primer postre que te prepare._

 _Haru estuvo realmente avergonzada ese día._

 _Ve al jardín"_

No pudo evitar tener una sonrisa en su rostro, claro que recordaba perfectamente ese día ella no fue la única que se encontraba avergonzada, todo sucedió cuando un día lo arrastro a su casa porque tenía que entregarle algo, en ese tiempo aún seguían siendo amigos.

– Creo que desde ese día que empecé a enamorarme – susurro para sí mismo.

Se llevó el pastelillo consigo mientras a sus pies lo llevaban al siguiente lugar. El jardín donde ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

– ¡Tsuna-nii! – Escucho su nombre en un grito mientras sentía como era abrazado, la pequeña lo miro con una sonrisa para después posicionarte frente suyo – aquí tienes – le entrego otra carta para después tomar su mano y depositar un broche en forma de flor, lo recordaba – nos vemos en el siguiente lugar – y se fue a pasos apresurados.

" _Sólo tú logras que mi corazón palpite de emoción,_

 _Cuando me abrazas todo mi cuerpo_

 _Vibra de emoción mis piernas tiemblan y mi mente se nubla._

 _El primer regalo que Tsuna-san le dio a Haru._

 _Es uno de mis más preciados tesoros-desu~_

 _Es momento de ir a la biblioteca._

 _Te veré allá"_

– "Te veré allá" – dijo en voz alta, no sabía que eso sucediera y aunque en esos momentos le gustaría verla y decirle lo que estaba sintiendo al recordar todos sus momentos juntos, decidió hacer caso a las instrucciones que le daba, miro el broche que le había regalado, eso sucedió cuando tuvo que venir a Italia, Haru aún no podía dejar Nanimori por algunos asuntos con su familia, recordar la mirada que tuvo cuando les aviso que no iría con ellos a Italia, provoco un sentimiento extraño para él, ahora sabia de que se trataba por ese motivo había comprado el broche y se lo entrego en el aeropuerto – "te veremos allá Haru" - recuerda que le dijo.

La biblioteca era el lugar más tranquilo, por eso le gustaba estar en ese sitio y más cuando Reborn lo obligo a leer y leer libros descubriendo un mundo nuevo, le agradecía por eso. Y como lo esperaba en la mesa donde ellos saben estar se encontraba un libro y otra tarjeta. Se rio al leer la portaba.

" _Te amaré siempre, nunca te dejaré de lado,_

 _Quiero que sepas que ahí estaré,_

 _Para lo bueno y para lo malo._

 _En un principio Haru no entendía muy bien el mundo en que Tsuna-san estaba involucrado,_

 _Y al igual que Kyoko-chan, Haru tuvo miedo_

 _No por ella sino por lo que pudiera pasarte._

 _Pero aun así apoyaría todas las decisiones que tomaras-desu~_

 _Por eso Haru no dudo en seguirte_ _._

 _Cuando Tsuna_ _-san le mostro la biblioteca a Haru este fue el primer libro_

 _Que me recomendaste_ _-desu~_

 _Es hora de ir al sótano_ _."_

Todos esos recuerdos antes de que comenzaran una relación, su amistad iba creciendo con los días, su compañía se volvía irremplazable para él. Ella fue uno de los pilares para que tomara decidiera aceptar ser el líder de Vongola. Se preguntaba a cuantos lugares más lo llevaría y que otros objetos le mostraría.

" _Desde que te conocí, la vida es mucho más bonita._

 _Me das energía para seguir adelante, para levantarme cuando caigo,_

 _Para atreverme con lo que venga de frente…_

 _Una sonrisa tuya basta para no tenerle miedo ni a la muerte."_

Fue por toda la mansión, yendo a lugares específicos donde existían bellos recuerdo de ellos desde que fueron amigos hasta que su relación se fue desarrollando, tardo tanto en declararse que deseaba golpear así mismo en esos momentos.

Después del sótano, fue el comedor, en la entrada de la mansión, extrañamente en la habitación de Yamamoto (los primera vez que tuvo sintió celos) y volvió a su despacho.

" _Pero he de pedirte..._

 _Que me permitas amarte solo un poco más..._

 _Cuando Haru se declaro fue en este sitio._

 _Es uno de los lugares que más atesora_

 _Y más cuando mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos_

 _El último lugar._

 _Nuestra habitación."_

El último lugar, corrió lo máximo que le dejaba sus pies y cuando llego se encontró con la habitación vacía, se preocupó, empezó a buscarla y cuando vio las ventanas abierta supo que se encontraba en el balcón. A pasos silencios se acercó.

Ella se encontraba mirando el paisaje mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando la brisa. Se sacó el saco y con cuidado lo coloco en sus hombros.

– Deberías abrigarte más – el regaño.

– Tsuna-san llego más rápido de lo que pensé-desu~ - aun no lo miraba, sus ojos seguían cerrados.

– No lo creo – se apoyó en la baranda mirando también el paisaje, había dejado todas las cosas en la cama, metió su mano en su bolsillo sujetando la pequeña cajita – cuando se trata de hacer algo Haru siempre está por delante, incluso ahora me ganaste.

– ¡Hahi! ¿Tsuna-san tenía pensado hacer alguna cosa? – abrió los ojos en sorpresa para mirarlo.

– Lo tenía pero no creo que sea tan sorprendente como lo que hiciste – sentía su mirada en él, sonrió para verla – en el bolsillo de mi saco encontraras algo.

La joven le miro con curiosidad mientras buscaba encontrándose con una tarjeta.

 _ **Eres mi sueño cumplido, el amor perfecto, sin ataduras.**_

 _ **Eres la respuesta a mis preguntas la razón de mi vivir.**_

Y cuando lo miro descubrió una cajita frente a ella, la tomo con cuidado abriéndola.

No sabía que decir la había sorprendido.

– ¿Te casarías conmigo?

.

.

.

.

.

Solo quedaban 1 día más.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Lo logre justo a tiempo ya terminando la semana público el capítulo, ¡Sí! Aplausos, aplausos jejeje mentira realmente no me siento satisfecha con el capítulo creo que lo termine muy rápido tenía muchas cosas pensadas pero no sabía cómo introducirlo pero espero les guste.

Pido disculpas por la falta de ortografía y el Ooc que tuvieron los personajes.

Muchas gracias a las personas que votaron y leyeron el anterior capitulo.

Un agradecimiento especial a Angelacorus mi adorada lectora que siempre comentan este capítulo está dedicado a ti.

Nos veremos en el último capítulo de esta historia.

 **# Día 7**

 **Daria cualquier cosa por volverte a ver**

Sin más que decirles.

Hiyori se despide


	8. Dia 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, recitación de frases, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **# Día 7**

 **Daria cualquier cosa por volverte a ver**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño, una vez sus pies tocaron el piso frio del lugar no dudo en acercarse lo más pronto a la tasa del inodoro vomitando todo lo que su cuerpo no aceptaba dentro de él, se llevó la mano a la boca mientras se limpiaba los residuos dándose cuenta de que esta se encontraba manchada de sangre. Empezó a temblar mientras reprimía el sollozo. Ella sabía bien que el tiempo estaba en su contra, su cuerpo parecía ya no poder resistir más de lo que deseaba, siempre lo supo pero aun así mantuvo su malestar en un secreto para no preocupar a su familia, aguantando todo el dolor, no deseaba que la vieran en aquel estado.

Pero esas ideas se esfumaron cuando Tsunayoshi le regaño, dándose cuenta de que con su silencio solo les causaba más dolor.

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose a prisa, quiso cerrar la puerta pero una mano se lo impidió.

Aun se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la mirada fija en el suelo no necesitaba levantar la mirada para saber de quien se trataba.

– ¡Haru! – Ver el rastro de sangre que aún se encontraba en sus labios lo alertaron provocando que se acercara a ella – no te preocupes todo estará bien – trato de animarla mientras la abrazaba – estarás bien – y a pesar de tratar de animarla más se trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, el tiempo se les acababa.

La castaña no dijo nada y solo asentía – mph – su garganta le dolía, suponía que no podría pronunciar ninguna palabra por el momento, una vez limpio el rastro de sangre de su rostro trato de ponerse de pie con ayuda de Tsuna pero en el momento en que trato de enderezarse sintió un mareo, sus pies los sentía débiles por lo cual no soportaban su peso, pudo caerse pero no lo hizo ya que fue rápidamente sujetada y al tratar de mirarlo para darle las gracias descubrió que no podía verlo, todo estaba borroso, aun así le dedico una pequeña sonrisa – Haru tiene que pedirle a Tsuna-san que la lleva al dormitorio – trataba que su voz no temblara al hablarle lo cual fue un completo fracaso – Haru no puede caminar por el momento.

Al estar su visión borrosa no pudo percatarse de la mirada de Tsunayoshi al escucharla decir aquello – lo mejor será que descanse por hoy, los chicos ya deben tener el antídoto y te pondrás mejor – le decía mientras la cargaba – solo se fuerte por este día, mañana todo estará mejor.

Cerro los ojos, se sentía cansada, sus fuerzas se iban a cada minuto – Tsuna-san… le deberá… muchas citas a Haru… cuando… esto acabe… – comento entre bostezos, el sueño le estaba ganando.

– Te prometo que esta vez tendremos todas las citas que quieras – le prometió y aunque ella ya se encontrara dormida en sus brazos y no pudo escucharlo, era una promesa que se estaba haciendo así mismo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Es ridículo que me sacaran de mi casa de aquella manera, sino fuera porque se trata de la salud de Haru los habría matado una vez entraron en la mansión – se quejaba una joven de cabellos rubios mientras miraba por un microscopio una de las tantas muestras que estaba realizando todas se encontraban a su alrededor.

– Algo que sería imposible – respondió un hombre de cabello verde vestido en una bata, mientras no apartaba la vista de las pantallas de computadora que tenía frente suyo.

La joven hubiera objetado pero ella era consciente que esa persona tenía razón, nunca podría ganarle a esos sujetos – Bianchi-san ¿podría recrear esta receta? – le pidió a la vez que le entregaba un papel con algunos ingredientes anotados.

– Por supuesto, solo tardare unos minutos – recibió el papel para después salir de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

– Encontraste todos los venenos que contenía la muestra.

– Es difícil identificar que venenos fueron usados en esa mezcla, en estos momentos estoy realizando varias mezclas para poder dar con el veneno que fue inyectado en el sistema de Haru – empezó a hojear su cuaderno con todas las mezclas que había realizado hasta el momento, todas en un absoluto fracaso – de todas las toxinas mezcladas hay algunas que pude identificarlas, La toxina Botulínica, Ricina, Tretrodotoxina y Cianuro, existen una gran cantidad de mezcla de los venenos de animales que podrían estar en ese veneno.

– No queda mucho tiempo deben encontrar el antídoto de inmediato – al escuchar una tercera voz la joven fue la única que volteo su rostro para mirar a la visita – si no desean morir.

– Viniendo a amenazarme en mi propio laboratorio Reborn es algo estúpido de tu parte.

– Chaos – saludo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de aquel lugar – será mejor que encuentres la cura Verde si realmente no quieres morir y si es una amenaza.

La joven soltó un suspiro, los últimos días había estado entre amenazas por esos dos hombres que no sabía quién sería el primero en acabar con su vida si no encontrara el antídoto – Reborn-san como ha estado la salud de Haru, teniendo en cuenta que el cálculo aproximado de que su cuerpo soporte las toxinas era de una semana, estando ya en el séptimo día debo suponer que su cuerpo debe estar al límite, ¿podría decirme los síntomas que ha estado teniendo en toda la semana? Tal vez podría encontrar una pista sobre los ingredientes que nos faltan.

– Cerca del librero encontraras toda la información sobre los síntomas – respondió Verde aun sin mirarlos.

La joven se acercó donde le indico encontrándose con varios folders cada uno de un día – _‹‹ ¡y porque motivo no me mostro esto antes! ››_ \- pensó con enojo a la vez que abría el primer folder, el cual contenía varias fotos de Haru, y adjunto habían unos informes solo leería lo más importantes de ellos.

" **Día 1.- Sus síntomas no son muy notorios lo que provoca que Miura Haru pueda ocultarlos a las personas de su alrededor.** "

" **Día 2.- Los primeros síntomas empiezan a manifestarse, se empieza la etapa de los mareos y nauseas, perdida momentánea de algunos de sus sentidos** "

" **Día 3.- Los mareos y nauseas continúan de manera continua, algunos de sus sistemas empiezan a fallar en especial el respiratorio.** "

" **Día 4.- El sistema digestivo empieza a tener fallas al igual que el respiratorio lo que causa falta de apetito y que tosa sangre, pérdida de consciencia** "

" **Día 5.- Todo su cuerpo empieza a fallar más rápidamente de lo que se tenía pensado, sus sentidos empiezan a perder por rango de más tiempo** "

" **Día 6.- Cansancio extremo, sus articulaciones inferiores empieza a fallar** "

– Debemos apresurarnos – murmuro para sí misma, pero el azabache la escucho, la joven rubia se acercó donde la impresora el cual seguía imprimiendo todos los datos que estaba investigando Verde, los tomo para revisarlo - ‹‹ _alguno de estos deben ser los correctos›› -_ los leía cada uno mientras en su mente hacía varias mezclas – ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! – Saco de su saco su teléfono realizando una llamada – Alex, tráeme todos las muestras de los nuevos venenos que hemos estado realizando incluso el proyecto que cancele – sin esperar una respuesta colgó para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo donde empezó a realizar ecuaciones y fórmulas de lo que quería, existía una pequeña posibilidad de encontrar el antídoto adecuado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Lo siento Tsunayoshi – escuchar aquellas palabras solo hacían que su corazón doliera – desde ayer y hoy el organismo de Haru no ha estado funcionando de manera adecuada por lo cual sus síntomas fueron más visibles en estos días provocando que Haru no pueda ocultarlos por mas tiempo, nos falta poco para terminar el antídoto aun nos faltan averiguar algunos de los ingredientes pero no sabemos si funcionara sin dañar más la salud de Haru.

La sonrisa que le dedicaba su amigo pelirrojo no le daba muchas esperanzas, pero tampoco podía presionarlo sabiendo que toda esa semana se sobre esforzó, sabe bien que no dormía o comía lo suficiente, ver las ojeras en el rostro cansado de su amigo confirmaba sus sospechas, se estaba esforzando por salvarla.

– Entiendo Irie – le dio unas palmadas en el brazo – no es tu culpa están haciendo todo lo posible y confió en ustedes – el pelirrojo sabía bien que a pesar de todo Tsunayoshi estaba tratando de darle ánimos.

Un hombre de cabellos negros salía de la habitación para inmediatamente encender un cigarrillo – Vongola por el momento ella está estable, mis mosquitos hicieron lo posible para estabilizarla pero solo harán eso, recomiende que siga guardando reposo.

– Tsunayoshi-san volveré al laboratorio y traeré el antídoto, lo prometo – con aquella frase se marchó.

– Estaré cerca, no dudes en avisar de cualquier cambio Vongola.

Tsuna le sonrió, realmente tenía una buena familia que se apoyaban entre sí. Miro la puerta cerrada aún no se sentía listo para entrar, no podría verla sin derrumbarse frente a ella. A pesar de los años era solamente con Haru con la única que se derrumbaba cuando no se sentía capaz de alguna cosa. Y ella siempre estaba para apoyarlo.

Respiro profundo pero no se movió de su sitio, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, pero sus dudas se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta fue abierta y sentía como era empujado hacia adentro, volteo el rostro encontrándose con su guardián de la lluvia quien le sonreía como siempre, le agradeció silenciosamente por el empujón que le dio.

Su amigo le dedico una sonrisa para después marcharse.

Di unos pasos y la vio ahí sentada aun en la cama mientras su mirada chocolate estaba concentrada en el exterior. Se veía tan tranquila contemplando como si no le importara lo que estuviera pasando pero él sabía que era todo lo contrario.

– Es un hermoso día-desu~ - se acomodó a su lado mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y descansaba su cabeza en el hombro femenino.

– ¿No quieres dormir un poco? – La joven negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras colocaba sus manos entre las suyas, jugando un poco con sus dedos.

– Haru sabe que debe descansar pero… - se giró un poco para poder ver sus ojos castaños conectándose con los suyos – Tsuna-san podría hacerle un favor a Haru.

Su mirada chocolate le demostraba un brillo de determinación, lo que fuera a pedirle era algo importante para ella, pero un temor se apodero de él, presentía cuál sería su petición y estaba seguro que no podría negarse a cumplirlo – haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Se formó una sonrisa ante su respuesta, soltó su mano para acercarse a él y susurrarle en el oído su petición.

Una petición egoísta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _Ninguna palabra quería ser pronunciada al ver aquel brillante objeto frente a ella, las lágrimas querían hacer presencia._

– _¿Te casarías Conmigo?_

 _Dejo de mirar el anillo para mirar a los ojos castaños de su novio, la sonrisa que le dedicaba era la más brillante que había visto mientras con su mirada le expresaba todo su amor, una mirada que siempre quiso ver desde que lo conoció de jóvenes y que a pesar de todo lo logro._

– _Yo…_ – _pero se vio interrumpida cuando sintió sus dedos en su labios evitando que le respondiera._

– _Me darás tu respuesta una vez acabe esta semana – no soporto más y sus lágrimas salieron a flote y con solo un movimiento el joven castaño la atrajo hacia él, colocando sus brazos en su cintura para poder estar más cerca de ella – lo prometes – le susurró al oído._

 _Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó, al no poder decir nada más, solo asintió repetidamente y lo escucho reírse._

– _Mou~ Tsuna-san no te burles de Haru – hipaba entre palabras se separó un poco de el para verlo a los ojos – Haru ahora pensara más seriamente su respuesta – hizo un mohín a la vez que desviaba la mirada provocando que el joven volviera a reírse, sintió como sujetaba su barbilla para girar su rostro y lo mirara._

– _Esperare tu respuesta cualquiera que sea – sujeto su mano mientras la llevaba a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso – hasta mientras me gustaría que usaras el anillo._

 _Y a pesar de estar sonrojada por su anterior acción, ella también empezó a reírse – Tsuna-san eso es trampa. "_

 _._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– El que dame-Tsuna esté trabajando con el papeleo fue por petición tuya.

– Reborn-chan… - a pesar de no mirarlo ella sabía que se trataba de él, y a pesar de haber cambiado siempre reconocería su voz.

– Haru tu siempre fuiste la mejor opción para ser la esposa del Decimo Vongola, pero también estabas consciente de los peligros que significan el que te quedaras al lado de Tsunayoshi.

– Haru no se arrepiente de su decisión – y no mentía, ella jamás se arrepentiría de permanecer al lado de su ser querido, miro el anillo que estaba es su dedo anular, incluso ahora no se arrepiente de haber intervenido en ese ataque para evitar que el sufriera algún daño – Reborn-chan podría hacerle una promesa a Haru.

– Sea cual sea tendrás que esperar a mañana para decírmela – se fue sin esperar alguna respuesta de la joven, escucho el sonido de su teléfono.

– Esta listo – hablo la persona al otro lado del teléfono mientras esta miraba su mano que sujetaba un tubo el cual contenía cierto liquido – me costó descifrar muchos de los ingrediente y solo teniendo una pequeña muestra, pero… estoy segura de que es el antídoto.

– ¿Cuánto tardaras en llegar a la mansión?

– Hare lo posible para llegar antes de que se termine el día – colgó el teléfono mientras tomaba las cosas que necesitaría.

El avión privado de Vongola te esperara en el aeropuerto – con solo escuchar esas palabras acelero el paso tenía que llegar lo más pronto.

Mientras tanto en los laboratorios de Vongola.

– Date prisa Shoichi – le entrego un portafolio – incluso si no lo probamos estoy 90% seguro de que evitara el fallo de sus órganos y nos dará más tiempo para administrarle el verdadero antídoto.

– Lo sé, llegare lo más rápido con Tsunayoshi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El azabache le había dicho las mismas palabras que su novio, ambos solo la escucharían el día de mañana, no estaba segura de poder cumplir con aquello, coloco su mano cerca de su corazón al sentir unas punzadas ahí, el dolor cada vez se hacía más fuerte, su cuerpo no podría soportar más tiempo.

Escucho como la puerta de la habitación era abierta, sonrió al reconocer sus pasos.

El joven respiro profundo mientras se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos, sentía como si esa semana se hubiera pasado más rápido de lo que deseaba, tantas cosas que les faltaban hacer, tantas palabras que aún no se decían, el tiempo que pasaron junto no fueron suficiente para él.

Quería que ella estuviera junto a él por más tiempo.

Quería que le sonriera cada mañana mientras despertaban juntos.

Quería decirle cada día cuanto la amaba.

Existían tantas cosas que quería hacer que el tiempo no le permitía.

– Tsuna-san no crees que este día se ve más brillante que los demás-desu~ – la joven dejo de mirar por el balcón para mirarlo a él, su sonrisa era la que siempre le regalaba y parecía que esta brillara más gracias al atardecer que se mostraba en esos instantes.

El día se estaba acabando.

Deseaba mostrarle su sonrisa pero no podía, no sentía deseos de sonreír pero se obligó a sí mismo a no mostrar tristeza, no deseaba lastimarla – lo está – respondió lo más calmadamente a la vez elimina el espacio que los separaba, se paró detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

– Haru quiere salir al jardín, ¿Tsuna-san podría llevarla? – giro el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, Tsunayoshi le sonrió mientras asentía, haría lo que fuera que le pidiera.

– Solo será un momento – se separó de ella para después levantarla en sus brazos, escucho su risa mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho.

– Tsuna-san es tan cálido – comento mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por esa calidez que sentía cada vez que se encontraba en los brazos de su persona especial.

La llevo al columpio donde siempre se sentaban cada vez que querían disfrutar de ese lugar lleno de las flores que ella cuido todo ese tiempo, la coloco con delicadeza para sentarse a su lado. Haru su apoyo en su hombro, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar sintió como el la rodeaba por los hombros.

– Haru puede pedirle una última cosa a Tsuna-san – su voz cada vez se notaba más débil apenas podía oírla, la apretó más fuerte a él.

– Lo que tú quieras – su voz se apagaba.

– Haru quiere escuchar la voz de Tsuna-san – su respiración era cada vez más lenta – Tsuna-san podría cantar una canción.

– Estas segura, no soy bueno… si quieres escuchar mi voz solo tenemos que seguir platicando.

Tsuna-san canta – suspiro, nunca le gusto cantar pero lo haría por ella.

Kono jinkan no naka ni zutto

(Podría permanecer en este momento)

Irare tara

(Por siempre)

La escucho reírse por sus palabras mientras susurraba – también quiero permanecer junto a ti.

Ashita nan ka iranai konna

(Pues no necesito un mañana)

Shiawase ga atta nante

(Para saber que tal felicidad existe)

Oogesa dakedo ne ima made

(Tal vez podría estar exagerando)

Ikite kite

(Pero ahora me siento)

Konna kimichi ni nareta koto ga

(El tener todos estos sentimientos)

Watashi no shiawasena no

(Es mi felicidad)

– También… es la felicidad de Haru – mientras más la escuchaba las lágrimas no dejaban de salir pero aun así no se detuvo.

Kokoro ni kizamikomitai

(Quiero grabar en mi corazón)

Anata to no shunkan

(Todos los momentos que tengo contigo)

Ima oboete okitai no

(Quiero recordar justo ahora)

Anata no aisareta koto

(Que tú me amas)

Ya no podía continuar y más cuando sintió como el cuerpo de ella se apoyaba más a él, la apretó más hacia el – No quiero perderte, solo puedo amarte a ti y no quiero que te alejes de mi lado no puedo soportar la idea de estar en un mundo donde no estés tu – le dijo esperando a que lo escuchara.

– H-Haru por favor responde – la miro sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

La abrazo mientras lloraba en silencio.

No la volvería a escuchar nunca más.

.

.

.

.

.

Se había acabado el tiempo

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Y con este capitulo llegamos al final de la historia o eso me gustaría decir, pero aun falta el epilogo y se termina pero aun asi quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron votaron y comentaron.

Un agradecimiento a angecolorus que sigue mis historias y siempre esta comentando, para un autor solo con poder plasmar sus historia es una felicidad pero que esta sea comentada es un plus extra que nos da mas alegría no se si sera lo mismo para los demás pero yo me siento de esa manera por eso muchas te mando besos y abrazos por tu apoyo.

Sin más que decirles.

Hiyori se despide


	9. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, recitación de frases, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva ››_ – pensamientos

:::::::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **# Epilogo**

 **El verdadero amor nunca termina**

 **Cuatro meses después**

Todo el personal se movía de un lado a otro, procurando de que todo estuviera listo antes de que fuera la hora para iniciar la ceremonia. El jardín empezaba a ser decorado, el personal se encontraba acomodando las sillas de los invitados y los arreglos florales que se utilizarían.

Un joven de cabellera castaña observaba todo desde su despacho, suspiro tratando de quitarse los nervios que tenía desde la mañana, escucho la puerta de su despacho abrirse provocando que dejara de mirar por la ventana.

– ¿Kyoko? No tendrías que estar arreglándote para la ceremonia – la joven de cabellera naranja se sorprendió ante sus palabras para después reírse.

– Te diría lo mismo Tsu-kun – se sentó en el sofá mientras lo animaba a sentarse a su lado – además la novia puede llegar un poco tarde – trato de bromear. Tsunayoshi se sentó a su lado como se lo había solicitado lo miro a los ojos mientras sujetaba sus manos con cariño – estarás ahí verdad.

El castaño se sorprendió ante sus palabras, sabía que ella se encontraba asustada y que tenía miedo de que no se presentara, pero nunca le haría eso, se lo había prometido ese día – por supuesto, estaré a tu lado cuando empiece la ceremonia te lo prometí, no es así.

La joven se sintió más tranquila por sus palabras, poco a poco fue soltando sus manos mientras se ponía de pie – será mejor que vaya alistarme y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo – le regalo una sonrisa antes de volverlo a dejar solo en aquella habitación, se acomodó de mejor forma en aquel sillón, cubrió su rostro con su brazo por unos segundos antes de levantar su mano y observar ese anillo en su dedo, el cual sería el inicio de una nueva vida.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que sucedió aquel accidente y aun así todos los preciados recuerdos de solo esa semana eran lo único lo mantenían en pie, lo único que evitaba que se destruyera a sí mismo.

Unos golpes en la puerta borraron sus pensamientos – adelante – su amigo peli plateado se adentraba mientras sostenía un montón de papeles incluso en ese día no dejaban de llegar cada vez más.

El peli plateado lo miro adivinando sus pensamientos, dejo los documentos en el escritorio para después mirarlo y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa – Juudaime no se preocupe por ellos yo me encargare de revisarlos.

– Gracias Hayato, ¿todo se encuentra listo para la ceremonia?

– Como usted lo ordeno, el personal se está encargando de decorar el jardín, el idiota del béisbol se está cerciorando de eso, su traje se encuentra en su habitación listo para que lo use, el padre llegara dentro de cuatro horas, la comida para el banquete después de la ceremonia está listo.

Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar reírse un poco, aunque trato de evitarla tapándose la boca, su amigo empezaba a detallarle sobre los asuntos que se encontraban listos para la ceremonia de ese día.

– Gracias por encárgate de todo, realmente me encuentro muy distraído y creo que nada estaría listo sin tu ayuda y la de los demás chicos.

Gokudera se acercó a su amigo mientras lo empujaba fuera de su despacho – ahora que ya tiene todo el informe lo mejor será que vaya a listar la novia puede llegar tarde pero no usted, Juudaime – Tsunayoshi fue literalmente botado de su propio despacho miro la puerta totalmente cerrada, parece que no lo quería ahí, se resignó no podría seguir distrayéndose con el papeleo, aún faltaban algunas horas antes de que iniciara todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo el jardín se encontraba perfectamente decorado con los colores que Kyoko había elegido para ese día, siguió su camino apartándose de ese lugar para dirigirse al único sitio que le daba paz.

Todas las flores lucían igual desde la primera vez que ella los había plantado, le agradecería a Lambo e I-pin por haberse encargado de ellas y haberlas cuidado durante todo ese tiempo. Miro cada una de ellas recordando lo que significaban en especial las que ella le había dedicado.

Detuvo sus pasos en aquella camelia, la respuesta a su declaración – "Te querré siempre" – susurro a la vez que acaricia con delicadeza los pétalos de la camelia.

Sus pasos poco a poco lo fueron alejando del jardín llevándolo a la cocina todas las personas iban de un lado a otro mientras preparaban el banquete que ofrecerían, lo mejor sería que no las molestara, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse un de los postres que se presentaría llamo su atención.

" _Un volcán de chocolate"_

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando el postre ya que un joven se le entrego en un platillo – Aquí tiene Decimo, la señorita Sasagawa nos dijo que su postre preferido por ese motivo el chef decidió implementarlo en el menú que se ofrecerá en la ceremonia – le agradeció con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida, la joven se marchó para seguir realizando sus deberes dejándolo nuevamente solo.

– De seguro ella se lo comento – al probarlo se dio cuenta que el sabor no era el mismo que probo ese día, decidió dejar de pensar en aquello.

Camina por los pasillos, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar como los pequeños el daban los mensajes de ella llevándolo a diferentes lugares de la mansión.

– ¡Tsuna-nii! – detuvo sus pasos para que aquel joven de cabellos negros lo alcanzara.

– ¿Sucede alguna cosa Lambo? – el pequeño negó para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Takeshi-nii me encargo de avisarte que debes estar listo dentro de – lo pensó, tratando de recordar – 10 min – Tsunayoshi se sorprendió tanto tiempo estuvo vagando por la mansión, se asustó al pensar que Reborn lo golpearía por llegar tarde ese día.

– Gracias Lambo, iré a alistarme – le acaricio sus cabellos rizados – te veo allá – sin perder tiempo fue rápidamente a su habitación, tenía que hacer un tiempo record para estar listo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corría por los pasillos hasta llegar aquella puerta, trato de regular su respiración hasta que escucho el sonido de unos tacones acercándose al levantar su rostro se encontró con Kyoko con su vestido de novia sonriéndole.

– Llegaste a tiempo Tsu-kun – trato de bromear cuando se acercó a su lado – estás listo.

El castaño la miro, se veía hermosa – no estés nerviosa – le ofreció su mano, la joven le miro sorprendida para después tomar su brazo a la vez que respiraba lentamente.

– No puedo evitar estar nerviosa en este día, no creí que estaría tan nerviosa, pero a pesar de eso estoy emocionada por este nuevo inicio.

– Estas lista para entrar o quieres esperar un poco más.

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon de un carmín mirando atentamente la puerta, para después mirar a su acompañante – vamos Tsu-kun nos están esperando.

Al decir aquellas palabras la joven se acomodó de mejor manera en los brazos del castaño justo en el momento en que las puertas se abrían, los dos se miraron por unos momentos antes de sonreírse el camino los llevaría al jardín, la música empezó a sonar con la marcha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Cómo se encuentran sus signos vitales? – pregunto la joven de cabellera rubia mirando fijamente aquel hombre.

– Aún están estables, aún hay rastros del veneno, pero con las inyecciones que le hemos ido suministrando estos desaparecerán completamente de su cuerpo.

La joven sonrió con calma, acercándose a la cama, a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos de la joven en la cama – puedes ir a la fiesta doctor Shamal yo me quedare con ella, a pesar de que solo soy una investigadora sé qué debo hacer si se presenta alguna urgencia, pero como tú lo dijiste se encuentra estable.

– El primer mes fue el más peligroso, pero ahora solo debemos esperar a que ella despierte – se acercó a la puerta – no dudes en llamar si sucede algo – dijo despidiéndose.

La joven de cabellos lo miro irse, se acercó al escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación miro su microscopio debía analizar su sangre, volvió a acercase a la cama sentándose en la silla que se encontraba a su lado –

Sabes hoy es la ceremonia, de seguro Sasagawa te lo dijo cuando vino a verte en la mañana – no había respuesta – me alegra haber llegado a tiempo ese día a pesar de que moriste por unos segundos tome la decisión correcta de inyectarte los tres antídotos a pesar de los reclamos de Tsunayoshi.

– Elizabeth – se sorprendió de no escucharlo entrar, estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta, empezó a burlarse por la apariencia del castaño frente a ella – estas hecho un desastre Tsunayoshi

Se avergonzó un poco por presentarse de esa manera, pero después de la ceremonia se dirigió ahí, no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de esa habitación – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– Buenas noticias el veneno desaparecerá completamente dentro de unos días – al ver a su amigo tan aliviado le alegro – ahora que llegaste, te dejare con ella – se acercó a su lado – iré a la fiesta de seguro Hayato me extraña – Tsunayoshi sintió pena por su amigo, por alguna extraña razón a Elizabeth le encantaba molestar a su amigo peli plateado sacándolo de sus casillas – nos vemos luego.

La vio irse dejándolo solo, se sacó la corbata que tenía para ponerlo en su bolsillo, se sentó donde su amiga estaba sentada antes y tomo la mano de la joven – cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar por ti Haru.

– Hoy fue la boda de Kyoko, a ella le hubiera encantado que estuvieras ahí – empezó a relatarle toda la ceremonia mientras se reía de las ocurrencias de sus amigos, de su casi tropiezo mientras caminaba con Kyoko hacia el novio.

– Haru, yo… aun espero por tu respuesta.

El sonido de las maquinas era lo único que se escuchaba, Tsunayoshi llevo la mano de la joven a sus labios depositando un beso.

Se veía tan tranquila, como si solo estuviera durmiendo, se acercó a su rostro dejando un pequeño beso en su frente.

¿Haru te casarías conmigo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

– S-si – se congelo al escuchar ese murmullo, se alejó de su rostro para poder mirarla encontrándose con una mirada chocolatada mirándolo – H-ola… T-Tsuna-san.

Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas – Hola Haru – sonrió como solo podía hacerlo con ella, se acercó para abrazarla con cuidado no quería dañarla.

La joven correspondió su abrazo mientras una diminuta risa salía de sus labios.

Después de tanto tiempo podía tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ya no solo tenía que conformarse con hablarle sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Ahora ella estaría a su lado no solo UNA SEMANA.

Estarían juntos por toda su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Con esto llegamos ahora si llegamos al final de esta historia, a pesar de que me tarde en publicar este capítulo fue talvez porque no deseaba terminarla, pero ni modo así tenía que ser.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia, gracias a todos las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia.

Un agradecimiento especial a todas estas personas que siguieron mi historia desde un inicio: **okita kagura, Toonsita-chan, Angelacorus, Suno-Andrew, miguelzero24 y lector-yuki** muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios son los que me impulsaban a continuar escribiendo los que me dieron animo este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a ustedes espero les haya gustado.

Sin más que decirles.

Hiyori se despide les mando un montón de besos y abrazos


End file.
